


Sunflower

by WildRose9



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion a un cadeau particulier pour quelqu'un qui ne l'est pas moins. . Comment lui faire comprendre ? Comment lui dire ? Petit texte sur un couple qui me plait beaucoup. Ils sont trop mignons! Ah oui ! Shion a16 ans et Albafica 21 ans. Bonne lecture!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflower

Je m'approche lentement de sa Maison, vérifie encore que la fleur est bien cachée. Si quelqu'un me surprenait comment justifier cela ? J'imagine déjà le regard interrogateur de Sage se poser sur moi, me sondant encore alors qu'il aurait perçu depuis longtemps la réponse.

Enfin les dernières marches. La chance a joué en ma faveur : je n'ai rencontré personne et la terrasse des Poissons est déserte. Sans doute est-il occupé dans son jardin. A la fois soulagé et triste, je pose le pied sur le marbre blanc, me dirige l'air de rien vers l'entrée du Temple des Poissons.

Où la mettre ? Pour qu'il la voie, mais que ceux qui passent ne la remarquent pas. Oserais-je ? Les appartements privés ? Je sors la fleur de sa cachette, souris quand je la regarde. Elle est parfaite. Parfaite pour lui.

Mon cœur bat si fort lorsque je pousse la porte, entre dans son univers. Ne rien déranger. J'ose à peine franchir la porte, je suis tétanisé. Cette idée est stupide. Est-ce que tu aimerais que l'on rentre chez toi sans ta permission ? Que l'on détaille les objets qui font ta vie pour essayer de te comprendre. Je dois repartir, faire comme si je n'étais pas venu. Et la fleur, je la laisserai devant la porte.

Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour, me crispe quand quelque chose agrippe mes chevilles. Je baisse les yeux, découvre avec effarement les rosiers qui grimpent le long de mes mollets, enfoncent leurs épines dans mes cuisses. Je suis prisonnier. Ces roses sont sûrement empoisonnées. Si je bouge, je vais me faire tuer. Ah, bravo, Shion ! Ca, c'est intelligent ! Il va rentrer, te trouver là et … Je sursaute quand j'entends des bruits de pas à l'intérieur de la Maison. Non ! Je m'empourpre quand sa silhouette passe le seuil de sa chambre, entre dans le salon. Je ne peux pas me cacher. Et ces maudits rosiers qui commencent à s'agripper dans mes cheveux, me serrer la poitrine. Ils rampent sur mes bras. Ne touchez pas à ma fleur ! Je la serre plus fort contre moi, m'apprête à affronter la colère d'Albafica.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi ? Tu as de la chance que je t'aie trouvé avant que mes gardiens n'en terminent avec toi.

Je sens les roses libérer mon torse. Je peux à nouveau respirer. Elles redescendent le long de mon corps dans un bruissement de feuilles et de pétales. Le parfum qu'elles laissent dans leur retrait est si doux.

\- Je… Je… Ne te fâche pas, s'il te plait.

Je me sens tellement idiot. Plus rien ne me retient et je suis cloué sur place par ces yeux turquoises. Il croise les bras, reste face à moi. Je sens son regard se poser sur la fleur que je tiens entre les mains.

\- J'attends.

\- J'ai trouvé cette fleur.

\- Et ?

\- Je voulais te la donner.

J'ose à peine imaginer la scène de l'extérieur. Moi, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, gardant la fleur contre moi comme un trésor. Et Albafica, pas vraiment en colère, mais toujours aussi inaccessible.

\- Je vais la poser sur le sol. Tu pourras la prendre comme cela.

Je joins le geste à la parole. Il approche de moi, comme un animal sauvage craint de croiser la route de l'homme. Mon cœur se serre quand il ramasse la fleur, plonge son regard dans le mien avant de s'écarter à nouveau.

\- Un tournesol ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est comme moi. Il voudrait toucher le soleil, mais il ne peut pas. Le priver de l'astre le ferait mourir. Toucher l'étoile signerait sa perte.

Albafica me regarde un instant différemment, baisse les yeux vers la fleur. Je frissonne quand ses doigts frôlent les pétales, je suis prêt à défaillir quand sa joue les effleure, que ses lèvres murmurent : Merci.

Sont-ce des larmes que je vois dans son regard lorsqu'il se détourne et quitte la pièce ? Je serre mes mains maintenant vides. J'ai mal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ces personnages seront les miens lorsque j'aurai gagné au Lotto! ^^  
> Merci à Kurumada et Teshirogi!


End file.
